hmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Serin
Archduke Serin of Gith 'Serin, the Archduke of the Githians, and Acolyte to (Unnamed Councilor). A close friend of Rueles Arcsec and the rival of Pharos for the affections of Aquilla. Profile History Serin was the eldest son of a minor noble family in the Githian Hand. He proved himself a talented Shadowmancer at an early age was fast tracked to a career as a soldier of the realm. But Serin's interests were hardly military, rather he preferred to study politics, and the movements of nations. Subcategories Abilities While Shadowmancy had long been overtaken by Necromancy, Serin's personality demanded a complicated and challenging course of study. Learning to manipulate the aether and to quily surpass his teachers, he exceled in everything he put his hand to. His power was in fact comparable to most Manas' though his houses subservient position meant he could not ascend to that position. As part of his training, like all members of the Githian forces, he also learned rudimentary necromantic skills including life draining, blood healing, and a limited command of demonic or undead creatures, though in all honesty, he never fully applied himself to the skill until his later life. Appearance and Personality Serin was a striking individual, most known for his swept back shock of white-blonde hair, even in his youth. He had a sharply angled nose, and deceptively small eyes. As befitted his position, he wore a long dark charcoal gray duster with black trim over his acolyte's uniform. Serin was well known for his twisted sense of humor, finding an "upside" to most any situation. He was immensely prideful, boasting of his handsomeness and prowess. Not so much a streak of vanity, but of confidence. His one true fear was of dying, an odd attitude for one trained partially in necromancy, but true none the less. Serin had seen the decay of life over time, and feared his own end, especially after his encounter with Temporalis. He began researching methods of attaining immortality including vampirism, stasis, even artificial existence and soul transference, but none of them worked without "corrupting" his form or spirit. This drove his interest in Aquilla whom he saw as a paragon of what he sought to achieve. Weapon of Choice Serin was well known for his weapon, the Crescent Staff, a potent magical artifact constructed of an unknown metal. During his possesion of the staff, Serin's primary contribution was the inclusion of a pure shadow amethyst to the crescent section, which Associates Serin often considered Rueles to be his closest friend, as he had shown the young acolyte the ropes of the Council. The two quickly bonded in their efforts to stop Temporalis. Pharos supported a deep mistrust of Serin, interpreting his interest in Aquilla as romantic, where as in reality it was a fascination with her seeming immortality. Due to Serin's own quirks, he enjoyed the rivalry and made veiled flirtations towards Aquilla to infuriate Pharos. As Pharos lay dying, the two reconciled briefly, and Serin became more committed to his work for immortality. Background Serin was created as the Gathering Era template of the magnificent bastard. The slick and dark pessimist, but with a likable attitude. He was actually the second major character after Rueles to be created for this era. Passing ownership of the slade to him was a result of early concept designs for him featuring a similar staff to Avre's, and thus the extended history of the slade was borne. Links *Gathering Era - Period of his main activity Category:CharacterCategory:EternityCategory:List of Eternity Characters